The present invention relates to a venting passage for isolation block of a scroll compressor, especially to a venting passage for isolation block of a scroll compressor to enhance venting flow and reduce noise and check valve for the same.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art scroll compressor, which comprises an orbit scroll member 110a, a fixed scroll member 11a, and an isolation block 12a. The fixed scroll member 111a has a plurality of scroll wraps 110a and a discharging port 111a at a center thereof. The orbit scroll member 10a also has a plurality of scroll wraps 100a fitted with the scroll wraps 110a of the fixed scroll member 111a to form a plurality of compression chambers between the scroll wraps 100a of the orbit scroll member 10a and the scroll wraps 110a of the fixed scroll member 11a. The orbit scroll member 10a is driven by external force to orbit the fixed scroll member 11a without revolution, whereby working fluid is introduced into the compression chamber from outside. The working fluid is compressed to a high-pressure state in the compression chamber and discharged through the discharging port 111a. The isolation block 12a is fixed within a case 1 of the scroll compressor to divide the inner space of the case 1 into a high-pressure chamber 2a and a low pressure chamber 3a. The isolation block 12a has a through hole 122a to provide communication between the two chambers 2a and 3a. The scroll compressor has a plurality of back-pressure chambers 123a. 
Moreover, the fixed scroll member 11a is located within the low-pressure chamber 3a and the discharging port 111a has a tubular neck 112a extended therefrom. The tubular neck 112a is coupled to the through hole 122a of the isolation block 12a and a leak-proof member 124a is provided between the tubular neck 112a and the through hole 122a to prevent the working fluid from leaking into the low-pressure chamber 3a from the discharging port 111a. When the orbit scroll member 10a and the fixed scroll member 11a are engaged to each other, the compressed fluid therein is led to the back-pressure chambers 123. Therefore, the compression chamber is tightened in axial direction to prevent the leakage of fluid therein. However, the discharging port 11a is generally configured with straight shape and the working fluid is discharged in axial direction. Alternatively, a radial venting hole 125a is provided at a flange 127a beside the through hole 122a. Moreover, a check valve 126a is provided in the through hole 122a. However, the flow of the working fluid may cause the imbalance of the check valve 126a and noise is generated. The radial venting hole 125a results a vertical fluid flowing path such that the fluid flow is not smooth and the noise is increased.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a venting passage for isolation block of a scroll compressor to enhance venting flow and reduce noise and check valve for the same.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a venting passage for isolation block of a scroll compressor to enhance venting flow and reduce noise, as well as a check valve for the same. The compressor mainly comprises a fixed scroll member, an orbit scroll member, and an isolation block. The fixed scroll member has a plurality of scroll wraps and a discharging port at a center thereof. The orbit scroll member also has a plurality of scroll wraps fitted with the scroll wraps of the fixed scroll member to form a plurality of compression chambers therebetween. The isolation block has a projecting ring with a venting passage at a center thereof. The venting passage has a through hole on a bottom thereof for communication with the discharging port. A baffle is provided at a top opening of the venting passage, whereby the venting passage forms a muffle room for the air entering therein. The muffle room has a floating planar valve. Moreover, the projecting ring has a plurality of venting apertures of window shape on a top portion thereof, preferably with even distribution. The plurality of venting apertures can be formed by milling machine or integrally formed with the isolation block.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: